


frappucinos and cute people

by derflohwalzer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: its just frappucino recipes, thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derflohwalzer/pseuds/derflohwalzer
Summary: the title, that's italt. i worked at starbucks for like a year and i wanted to make frappe recipes out of characters
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. request your drinks!

please only request on this chapter! any requests on recipe chapters will be ignored.

i will only do ship recipes upon request, i will not do them if they are not requested!

note: i am limited in fandoms, so please specify which fandoms you would like your order from and i'll see if i know them well enough to make them a drink.


	2. midoriya.

IZUKU MIDORIYA

-

• green tea frappe

• white mocha syrup

• peppermint syrup

• java chips 

• whip 

• cookie crumble


	3. bakugo.

KATSUKI BAKUGO

\- 

• caramel frappe

• cinnamon dolce syrup

• caramel syrup

• light whip

• mocha drizzle


	4. todoroki.

SHOTO TODOROKI

\- 

• strawberry frappe

• peppermint syrup

• white chocolate syrup

• whip


	5. junko.

JUNKO ENOSHIMA

\- 

• vanilla bean frappe

• raspberry syrup

• java chips

• whip


	6. mondo.

MONDO OOWADA

\- 

~~• just butter in a starbucks cup~~

• espresso frappe

• peppermint syrup

• vanilla syrup

• whip

• cookie crumble


	7. kiyotaka.

KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU

-

• white chocolate mocha frappe

• raspberry syrup

• peppermint syrup

• java chips

• whip

• mocha drizzle


	8. fuyuhiko.

FUYUHIKO KUZURYUU

-

  * cookie crumble frappe
  * white mocha syrup
  * vanilla syrup
  * java chips
  * whip
  * mocha drizzle




	9. gundham.

GUNDHAM TANAKA

-

  * double chocolate chip creme frappe
  * vanilla syrup
  * peppermint syrup
  * whip
  * cookie crumble




	10. kazuichi.

KAZUICHI SODA

-

  * strawberry frappe
  * raspberry syrup
  * peppermint syrup
  * no classic syrup
  * whip
  * cookie crumble




	11. makoto.

MAKOTO NAEGI

-

  * mocha frappe
  * honey at the bottom
  * hazelnut syrup
  * toffee nut syrup
  * whip
  * caramel drizzle




	12. nagito.

NAGITO KOMAEDA

-

  * vanilla bean frappe
  * toffee nut syrup
  * cinnamon dolce syrup
  * whip
  * cookie crumble




	13. celestia.

~~TAEKO YASUHIRO~~ CELESTIA LUDENBERG

-

  * vanilla bean frappe
  * hazelnut syrup
  * vanilla syrup
  * raspberry syrup
  * java chips
  * whip
  * cookie crumble




	14. sonia.

SONIA NEVERMIND

-

  * double chocolate chip frappe
  * mocha syrup
  * hazelnut syrup
  * vanilla syrup
  * java chips
  * whip
  * hazelnut drizzle




	15. rantaro.

RANTARO AMAMI

-

  * lime refresher
  * milk
  * cinnamon dolce syrup
  * vanilla syrup
  * white mocha syrup
  * whipped cream (you can blend it in as well)




	16. monokuma.

MONOKUMA

-

  * java chip frappe
  * espresso shots (how many depends on you)
  * vanilla bean powder
  * caramel syrup
  * vanilla syrup
  * whip
  * cookie crumble




	17. korekiyo.

KOREKIYO SHINGUUJI

-

  * green tea frappe
  * hazelnut syrup
  * vanilla syrup
  * java chips
  * whip
  * golden ginger powder
  * cookie crumble




	18. kokichi.

KOKICHI OUMA

-

  * vanilla bean frappe
  * white mocha syrup
  * dried blackberries
  * whip
  * cookie crumble




	19. himiko.

HIMIKO YUMENO

-

  * half chocolate mocha
  * half regular mocha frappe
  * raspberry syrup
  * dried strawberries
  * whip




	20. shuichi.

SHUICHI SAIHARA

-

  * caramel frappe
  * toffee nut syrup
  * hazelnut syrup
  * whip
  * honey on top




	21. byakuya.

BYAKUYA TOGAMI

-

  * green tea frappe
  * chocolate syrup
  * peppermint syrup
  * java chips
  * whip
  * honey on top




	22. tenya.

TENYA IIDA

-

  * chai frappe
  * hazelnut syrup
  * peppermint syrup
  * java chips
  * whip
  * cookie crumble
  * mocha drizzle




	23. asui.

TSUYU ASUI

-

  * white chocolate frappe
  * matcha powder
  * vanilla syrup
  * peppermint syrup
  * whip
  * chocolate curls
  * dulce de leche topping




	24. ochako.

OCHAKO URARAKA

-

  * vanilla bean frappe
  * raspberry syrup
  * peppermint syrup
  * dried berries
  * passion tea
  * whip
  * white chocolate mocha topping




	25. hitoshi.

HITOSHI SHINSO

-

  * white chocolate frappe
  * espresso shots
  * passion tea
  * vanilla syrup
  * whip
  * italian roast drizzle




	26. momo.

MOMO YAOYOROZU

-

  * coconut milk (to the first line)*
  * mango refresher (to the second line)
  * dried dragonfruit
  * creme base
  * whip
  * golden ginger powder
  * chocolate curls



* can be substituted with milk or other dairy based/dairy free products


	27. miruko.

USAGIYAMA RUMI

-

  * white chocolate frappe
  * mango syrup
  * peach syrup
  * java chips
  * whip
  * italian roast drizzle
  * chocolate curls




	28. mina.

MINA ASHIDO

-

  * strawberries and creme frappe
  * white mocha syrup
  * matcha powder
  * whip
  * matcha powder topping




	29. angie.

ANGIE YONAGA

-

  * chai frappe
  * cinnamon dolce syrup
  * hazelnut syrup
  * toffee nut syrup
  * dried berries
  * whip
  * golden ginger powder
  * maple drizzle




	30. kyoko.

KYOKO KIRIGIRI

-

  * vanilla bean frappe
  * dried blackberries
  * blend with sangria syrup*
  * whip 
  * cookie crumble



* sangria syrup is non alcoholic


	31. kaede.

KAEDE AKAMATSU

-

  * vanilla bean frappe
  * strawberry puree
  * dried strawberries
  * hazelnut syrup
  * peppermint syrup
  * whip
  * strawberry puree topping




	32. akane.

AKANE OWARI

-

  * vanilla bean frappe
  * vanilla bean powder
  * hazelnut syrup
  * peppermint syrup
  * nutmeg powder
  * whip




	33. mahiru.

MAHIRU KOIZUMI

-

  * vanilla bean frappe (with coconut milk)
  * hazelnut syrup
  * toffee nut syrup
  * whip
  * caramel crunch topping




	34. midoriya/uraraka

MIDORIYA IZUKU + URARAKA OCHAKO

-

  * vanilla bean frappe
  * one floating espresso shot
  * java chips
  * whip
  * cookie crumble




	35. mukuro.

MUKURO IKUSABA

-

  * mocha frappe
  * coconut flakes
  * caramel syrup
  * whip
  * mocha drizzle
  * coconut flakes on top




	36. yasuhiro.

YASUHIRO HAGAKURE

-

  * vanilla bean frappe
  * mango syrup
  * whip
  * maple drizzle




	37. aoi.

AOI ASAHINA

-

  * vanilla bean frappe
  * extra vanilla bean powder
  * hazelnut syrup
  * nutmeg powder
  * whip
  * hazelnut drizzle
  * caramel crunches




	38. sakura.

SAKURA OGAMI

-

  * white mocha syrup
  * coconut syrup
  * coconut flakes
  * whip
  * coconut flakes on top
  * mocha drizzle
  * caramel drizzle




	39. chiaki.

CHIAKI NANAMI

-

  * strawberries and creme frappe
  * classic syrup
  * raspberry syrup
  * whip




	40. kaito.

KAITO MOMOTA

-

  * heavy whip to bottom line
  * marshmallow syrup
  * mocha syrup
  * toffee nut syrup
  * crushed almonds (optional)
  * creme base
  * whip
  * mocha drizzle
  * caramel ribbon crunch




	41. chihiro.

CHIHIRO FUJISAKI

-

  * matcha green tea frappe
  * no classic syrup
  * white mocha syrup
  * soy milk
  * java chips
  * whip
  * cookie crumble




	42. hajime.

HAJIME HINATA

-

  * milk to the first line
  * valencia orange refresher juice to the second line
  * vanilla syrup
  * classic syrup
  * creme base
  * whip




	43. leon.

LEON KUWATA

-

  * vanilla bean frappe
  * vanilla syrup
  * hazelnut syrup
  * ask your barista to blend in one banana
  * whip




	44. kiibo.

K1-B0

-

  * vanilla bean frappe
  * whipped cream blended in
  * hazelnut syrup
  * peach syrup
  * vanilla syrup
  * cinnamon in the blender
  * creme base
  * whip
  * cinnamon on top




	45. nekomaru.

NEKOMARU NIDAI

-

  * vanilla bean frappe with coconut milk to the bottom line
  * orange mango juice to the second line
  * whipped cream
  * strawberry puree on top 




End file.
